Gundam Build Fighters B
by CrimsonBlackbird
Summary: Original Character story This is the story of a Boy named Theo Stewart who dreams not of battling gunpla, but simply making them fly.
1. Chapter 1: Once Upon A Twin Drive

**Gundam Build Fighters B**

**Chapter 01: Once Upon a Twin Drive**

This is the story of a Boy named Theo Stewart who dreams not of battling gunpla, but simply making them fly.

**Location-Stewart Family Home, Worcester, England**

**Time: 7:30am**

Theo aged eight wakes up and decides to get dressed and heads downstairs to talk to his mom about his father.

Mum, "when's dad coming home from the world championship qualifying tournament, i really miss him and he promised to help me build my gundam when he got back and that was Thursday evening before he got on the train to London" said Theo sighing heavily.

With a grin on her face, his mum replied by saying "Well your father made it to the semi-finals and they don't have that match and the final match until later on today Theo, but remember to eat up quickly, you father asked if me and you wanted to go and watch him at the arena, so we'll be getting on a train at 11am to go down to London"

Really?! Said Theo with an excitement becoming of his age and youthfulness, "does that mean I'll get to see dad's new Wing Zero Vanity again? Because dad didn't let me see it at all, actually the first time i saw it was Saturday morning during the Top 64 round when he replaced his Nemo which was damaged from the day before" as he wolfed down the cereal that front of him.

"Yes Theo, of course your father will be using his Wing Zero Vanity besides he telling me how excited you'd be when you saw it, oh and remember Grandpa Rick from Florida is in London watching your dad as well and he said he'd stay for a month before going back to the family circus, so be on your best behaviour and possibly when you build your gundam, grandpa might give you some lessons on controlling it" she answered

"Mom can we go already, i really wanna see dad and grandpa rick, I'm really excited, i can't wait!"

"Ok Theo, let me go and get ready and we'll leave as soon as I'm done, you might as well watch the highlights from yesterdays matches while you wait" said his mother with a smile forming upon her face

His mother leaves the room and heads upstairs, Theo Rushes over to the 3-seater chair in his living room and switches on BBC Two which shows the highlights of Gunpla Battles worldwide on its popular show Universal Century

**Announcer: Good morning ladies and gentlemen and welcome to Universal Century, your home for gunpla battles worldwide, today's main stories are as follows, The Semi-Finals of the national uk tournament to qualify for next year's 3****rd**** Gunpla world championship are underway and the semi-Finalists are last year's winner John Ayers Mackenzie, Stacy Fellows, Daniel Wellington The 2****nd**** and last year's 3****rd**** place Jonathan Stewart who came through an impressive top 8 battle against last year's runner-up Simon James which those in attendance have called this year's match of the year, let's watch the battle that allowed Jonathan to advance to the semi-finals.**

**So the gunpla being used in this match are Mr. Stewarts impressive looking Wing Zero Vanity and his opponent Mr. James is using the Tallgeese Skyburst **

Wing Zero Vanity

A Grey Wing Zero with sliver and multiple tones of grey making up the majority of the kit, the wings on the back are the basic wing zero custom wings with an additional 2 wing attachment to give the kit a greand total of 3 pairs of wings, the wings are a very light sliver with edges of normal sliver, the weapon set is pretty much the same except the vanity carries a custom small shield that is attached to the left arm

Tallgeese Skyburst

A basic Tallgeese with an additional 2 verniers and another dober gun on the left shoulder done in a blue colour scheme with white trim

**And the battle begins with the wing zero flying gracefully towards the location of the Tallgeese.**

Wow, Dad's Wing Zero Looks So amazing, the way the feathers move while it flies and the fact that the colours make it so beautiful, i guess that's why he called it Wing Zero Vanity

**Suddenly the wing zero comes under heavy fire from the twin dober guns of the Tallgeese who proceeds to boost towards the wing zero while shelling it from a distance, the wing zero uses it's shield to block some of the shells but it really isn't doing much due to its small size, it's much better used for melee weapon attacks but suddenly the wing zero boosts at high speed towards the Tallgeese and deploys a beam saber from the top of the right wing after discarding the twin buster rifle and forcing the Tallgeese to detach the dober guns and instead attack with its beam saber and this is really making both pilots calculate the number of strikes they do now plus any openings the other leaves, but suddenly the wing zero shifts backwards slightly to dodge the attack of the Tallgeese and deploys a second beam saber from the left wing and it starts to rapidly attack the Tallgeese and it finds itself unable to defend against the relentless barrage of the wing zero and this is the trade mark technique of Jonathan Stewart, the Twin Spectre Special.**

**And after that the battle ends and Mr. Stewart raises his wing zero in a rather cheesy victory pose before going over to Mr. James and shaking his hand and thanking him for the battle.**

**It's impressive stuff quite frankly, now let's get up to date with other tournaments around the world starting with the Japanese 2****nd**** block qualifiers, the man referred to as the 2****nd**** mejin kawaguchi absolutely dominated the qualifiers with his longest battle lasting 1 minute and 47 seconds, many players have attributed this to the fact the sponsors of the world tournament PPSE are sponsoring him.**

**Elsewhere the Canadian national tournament is about to start the last match to determine their representative and expectation is on the 3****rd**** place on from last year's world tournament Scott Harris to win against the mysterious hooded figure known as Mr. V who is new to the tournament scene.**

"Theo, get your bag ready, we'll be leaving in ten minutes to head to the station"his mother shouted from upstairs

Theo thought to himself about how quickly time had passed and he couldn't wait to see his dad and grandpa, he decided to get to his bag from his room, and as he grabbed it from his room, he saw something strange on his bookshelf, he was sure it wasn't there yesterday, as he approached he saw that it was a 1/144 scale GN Drive which had been modified to work like the one's on the 1/100 MG 00 gundam, and on the drive where it would plug into the gundam he saw a small chain attached through a joint on a polycap.

Just then his mother appeared in the doorway, "Theo, your dad left that for you as a gift before he left, he has another one just like it which he wears around his neck, he told me that he wanted you to always love gunpla, no matter how it's used, and he also told me that a GN Drive is the perfect gift for you, someone who just wants to fly gunpla, and see how beautifully they move".

Theo attached the chain around his neck and with a smile opened his mouth and muttered something, his mother was unsure if she heard him say something but she knew that it must have been a thank you for something so meaningful

"Mum, i really wanna show dad how this looks" Theo said

"Sure honey, let me get my bag and coat and we'll go" replied his mother

**Location: Worcester Shrub Hill Station**

**Time 9:56**

(Sound of an announcement rings through the station) The next train to platform 1 is the 10:02 service to London Paddington calling at Oxford, Reading and London Paddington only this train is made up of 9 coaches; please make sure to mind the gap when stepping on or off the train.

"Here we go Theo, only another 2 hours until we see your dad" said his mom cheerily

"Mum this trip's gonna take forever...Make it go faster" Theo said sighing as he did so

"Well figured you might get bored so i booked us in the coach next to the gunpla battle coach so you can go and play or watch for a while" his mom said grinning slightly as she said so

"Yay, thanks mom" he replied giving her a small hug in appreciation

They both board the train which has now stopped at the station and they find their seats and the train then begins to move towards its next destination

"So Theo, no matter what happens to dad today in the tournament, you'll be behind him 100% right?" said his mom

"Of course mum, besides dad built a really beautiful gunpla and that alone makes me proud to be his son, but what i really want to tell him is thank you for the gift"

"I see, well i bet your father will be happy then" his mother said turning towards the window and smiling

**-End Of Chapter 1-**

**Next Time on Gundam Build Fighters B: Begin The Semi-Finals, Spectre Special Version 2?! **


	2. Chapter 2: Gunpla Train-ing

**Gundam Build Fighters B-Chapter 2**

**Gunpla "Train-ing"**

**Time 10:25am**

**Location: Somewhere between Worcester and Oxford**

"Mum, How comes we left an hour earlier than you said we would?" asked Theo with a look of confusion buried upon his face

"Well, i guess the best answer i could give you right now, is that i really miss your father and i wanted to see him a little bit sooner, besides it's not like your father does any kind of preparation for tournaments except eating too many chicken wings, honestly as long as he doesn't go overboard he won't have stomach ache when he's done" said his mother with a look of glee etched into her face

"So, can i go and play in the battle coach now? Please, i promise I'll be good" Theo asked with an impatient tone which showed his age

"Go on then, you'll need this card so you can enter and exit... oh and remember to play nicely with everyone else who's in there otherwise no new gunpla for six months" she finished with a look on her face which meant she was serious

(you see folks, the thing about Theo's mother is that she's the only thing theo's dad truly fears getting on the wrong side of, due to the fact she was the national high school judo champion 2 years running and is more than able to lay a beating on her husband whenever he gets out of line, the last time she did it was because theo's father refered to her as the Tsun-Tsun mum-mum after she told theo's father about her experience of talking to a teacher when Theo was being picked on during the previous school year, when she had threatened to beat up the child who had been bullying Theo and his father had found the idea of his wife beating up the child funny, knowing she would ever do such a thing)

**Time 10:30am**

**Location: Somewhere between Worcester and Oxford (Gunpla Battle Coach)**

(The whole coach or carriage depending on your grammar use is a series of gunpla battle machines and few shelves of gunpla that you can use to battle and at the far end a small shop where you can buy gunpla, meanwhile the universal century program plays on 4 screens located around the area, there about 15 people in the coach currently)

After spending some time watching the other occupant's battle one another, a free machine appeared and Theo hoped to be able to fly the wing zero custom on the shelf next to him for a few minutes, but before he could reach up to grab it, a boy roughly about the same age grabs it and decides to battle his friend across the room, Theo decides to let him use it for now, and watches the screen to his left.

**This just in, The Canadian representative for next year's world championship is the mysterious Mr. and his Deathscythe hell custom, after defeating Scott Harris in a battle that lasted barely two minutes, the arena where the final was being held was stunned into silence by the shock defeat of the favourite to win. We'll be taking a short break but when we come back we'll be discuss the highlights. **

A Girl about Theo's Age approaches him and begins to talk

"So, would you like to battle...urmm...urmm...?"

"Stewart, Theo Stewart and you are"

"I'm Christina Evans, and this is my partner The Rosy Zulia

(Rosy Zulia)

(A Modified Rozen Zulu Which replaces the head and thrusters pack on the back, the head is replaced by a more Female looking head and the thrusters are divided into 4 sections and a set of funnels has been added to replace the psy-commu jammers and the whole kit is done in a Pale Pink colour scheme with dark red trim)

"That's a nice gunpla you have there, i don't have a partner yet but i don't battle with gunpla, i just prefer to watch them fly" Theo said with tone of conviction

"Oh really, But that means you can still battle right?" Christina replied

"I Guess" Theo replied sensing that just like his father with his mother, he wasn't winning this argument

"Well, Then get ready to have your world rocked, Theo" Christina says before placing her gunpla on the GP Base

"Well I'll do my best to give you a good match, now i need to pick a gunpla, i guess if I'm facing a suit with funnels attached, it's best to use a hi-speed unit, hmmm...let's see Age 3 Orbital, nope too bulky, plus the lack of a beam saber kills it's close range combat, what did dad say about fast units...A high number of thrusters, compact size and a basic all round unit, i guess i could pick the brave or... this'll do perfectly The Gelgoog Jäger"

"Wow you picked that pipsqueak to face my Rosy, he doesn't have any kind of funnels or mega beam cannons, but i guess you won't last long enough to use it" Christina tells Theo in a mocking tone

"We'll see" Theo replies placing the Gelgoog on the GP Base

**Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal **

**Field 12-Space-Asteroid Field**

"Theo Stewart, Gelgoog Jäger, Taking Flight"

"Christina Evans, Rosy Zulia, Launching"

**The Gelgoog launches into the field and begins to scan the area to find the Rosy Zulia, instead of heading straight towards Christina, Theo decides to use the asteroids as a cover until Christina moves into the open and allows him to use the speed and fire power of the Gelgoog beam machine gun to attack, Christina on the other hand is blasting through the asteroid field, not only giving away her location but also allowing Theo to put his plans into motion until he detects all 6 of the funnels heading towards him, A diversion using herself as bait, luckily for Theo, the asteroids were making finding him difficult and because of that he changed the firing mode on the rifle to single shot sniping mode, and he proceeds to destroy the funnels one by one, meanwhile Christina checks where her funnels are being destroyed and then fires at those spots using the IMCOM Claws, Theo Decides to head to the edge of the battle area and then snipe Christina while using the Gelgoog to move at high speed, due to the Gelgoog being out of the attack range of the Rosy Zulia's INCOM Claws she decides to use them as Mega Cannons and blast the Gelgoog that way, however due to the speed of the Gelgoog, this was proving all but ineffective, Theo decides to try and end the match by sniping the head and boosters of the Rosy Zulia but finds that the beam shield mounted on the Rosy Zulia is stopping all his shots, however Theo realised a fatal flaw in the Zulia's design, the switch between offense and Defence has a time lag of about 4 seconds, due to this it would be easily caught by a close range attack, Theo then decides to charge straight towards the arm cannons and fly between them, whilst being fired at by Christina, who hadn't realised his plan at all, he then flies around the wire cables which control the cannons and purposely tangles them which causes the beam energy to become trapped and while the pressure builds Christina is helpless as the wire cables explode and leave her with no weapons, and the Gelgoog is still moving at speed towards her while he gets rid of the machine gun and opts to use the one beam saber on the kit, and approaches the Rosy Zulia and places the beam of the beam saber just underneath the head where the neck connects it to the body, Christina surrenders, knowing at this point she can't win**

**~Battle Ended~**

"Wow you're really good Theo, who taught you to battle like that?" Christina asked

"Well my dad taught me but I'm not as good as him" Theo Responded

"Your dad must be really strong then!" Christina exclaimed

"Yeah, but then again i guess you have to be that strong to fight in the national championships" Theo said

"Wait, your last name's Stewart, which means your dad is...Jonathan Stewart!" replied Christina who almost fell over at the shock of what she had learnt

(A sound plays and the driver of the train starts to speak)

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching London Paddington, where this service will terminate, I'd like to remind all passengers to take any luggage and bags with them when they leave the train, and once again we'd like to thank you for using our train for your journey today"

"I guess that means i should go back to my mom then" Theo said

"Yeah, but i had lots of fun and if we ever meet again, I'm going to totally beat you Theo" replied Christina in a cheery tone, "just you wait, me and Zulia are gonna win the world championships one day, so I'll see you around maybe" (she then leaves the coach)

**Location-platform 3, London Paddington Station **

**Time-11:57am**

"Did you enjoy yourself Theo?" his mother asked

"It was really fun mum; i don't dislike gunpla battles as much now"

"Your father will be happy to hear that son" his mother said, "speak of the devil, here comes your father now with your poor grandpa in tow"

"Hey guys, I'm so glad you got here safe" said Theo's dad, "Come here darling" (he gives her a quick kiss, to which Theo reacts by pretending to be sick) "And there's my boy, and look he's wearing my gift, it looks great on you Theo, but anyway are you all excited for today, i bet you didn't get much sleep"

"Of course i couldn't dad, not when i was so excited about seeing your new gunpla" Theo responded with a voice that betrayed his excitement

"Well then, we'll just have head over to the stadium now and I'll let you see it up close and personal son"

"Yay, Thanks Dad"

"You're Welcome, Son"

**-End Of Chapter-**


End file.
